What It Use To Be
by gilmoregirl102
Summary: Rory and Logan have one more chance... everything from a car crash to a loner ex-boyfreind. Can this couple stay together forever? I


AN: Okay This is my first story so please read and review

**AN: Okay This is my first story so please read and review...oh btw this is a rogan. I own nothing.**

**--**

Rory glanced out the window of her room staring off into space. Her life had become so dull after she quit her job following on the Barak Obama campaign trail. She had no job, no boyfriend, and her mom went to Europe for three months with Luke. She could't help but wish that they would come back, she would get a job, and most of all have a loving boyfreind. It was mid july and all she'd done nothing all summer but stare out her window and write job resumes. She decided that she was not going to sit around all her summer rotting. Even though it was very low she decided to go see Paris at Yale Med School. She took a quick shower and thew on some clean clothes.

She was driving when her cell phone rang. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom, How's Europe?" Rory asked trying to keep her sadness in.

"Oh its great, beside the fact Luke is limiting my coffee intake"

"Good old Luke"

"So whats up with you, Are you driving?"

"Oh, Yeah I desided to go visit Paris at Yale"

"Well Rory it was nice knowing you, talk to you later!"

"Bye Mom!" Rory hung up the phone and continued driving.

--

Rory pulled into the parking lot of Paris's apartment. She walked in and ran right into Doyle.

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Doyle, Are you still living with Paris?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, you here to see her?"

"Yeah" Rory answered as Doyle opened the apartment door.

"Paris! you have a visitor!" Doyle yelled.

"I can't talk to them right now I'm studying"

"But its the middle of summer, what test do you have?" Rory said.

"Rory, Oh my god! Rory what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" Paris answered as she came running to the entryway.

"Well I just thought it was time to see good old Paris again!"

"Um...Rory...I need to tell you something that you might not want to know"

"What Paris?"

"Well...I just wanted you to know that Logan has been callling a lot asking about you" Paris finally got out.

"Oh..." Rory heart started to pound. They had broken up nearly a month ago but she still felt like crying whenever she heard his name or saw anything that reminded her of him. She knew that he was probably having a great life without her in California.

"I have to go but just wanted to say hi, bye Paris" Rory left the aparment and got into her car. She couldn't hold in her tears as she replayed his voice in her head.

"Goodbye Rory, Goodbye Rory, Goodbye Rory" The words would not stop. She put the car in drive and continued crying.

--

Lorelai cell phone rang as she was in a cafe on the streets of Paris. She picked up and Luke listened to her half of the conversation.

"Yes this is the mother of Rory Gilmore"

"What do you mean a car crash! Is she okay?"

"A car crash?!" Luke quickly spoke.

"She got in a car crash she is fine except for being in a coma"

Lorelai and Luke quickly ran out of the cafe, obviosly going back to the states.

--

Paris was standing next to Rory as Lorelai came in. She stopped and looked at her badly bruised daughter almost sobbing, she walked over and talked to the doctor. Emily and Richard were already there talking to him. Paris stepped out of the room looking like she was debating something. Then she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hello?Paris?" a deep voice answered.

"Hey Logan, Rory got in a car crash and is in a coma, just thought you should know"

"Oh my god, I'm on my way right now"

"Logan--" She started it was too late he was probably callling the plane right now.

--

Logan entered the hospital and looked shocked at the state of his ex-girlfreind. She was bruised on her arms and forehead. Lorelai looked up. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Paris called me and I came right away"

"Oh, Thank you for coming" Lorelai said as she looked down.

Logan took the seat next to rory. Lorelai was lieing on the couch next to him. Luke entered with coffee then turned around and left, obviosly not wanting to look at the sight of a hurt Rory.


End file.
